Puñalada
by Bizarros
Summary: Esta herida es tu disculpa y mi perdón, esta herida es...


Esto es hannigram, lo siento mamá. Spoilers del capítulo final de la serie.

* * *

**-o-**

**Puñalada**

**-o-**

De alguna manera, cuando vieron el cuerpo sin vida de la doctora Alana Bloom a la entrada del edificio, sintieron alivio. Había terminado.

Ahora no había duda respecto a la identidad del verdadero destripador de Chesapeake, o mejor dicho, de quienes eran. Habían sacrificado mucho, sí, y había muerto gente inocente en el proceso, pero al menos los nombres de unos y la reputación de otros estaría limpia. Y después de todo, los héroes más alabados son los muertos.

Hannibal Lecter y Will Graham, tras la masacre de sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo Jack Crawford, Alana Bloom y del asesinato de Abigail Hobbs, que estaba archivada como muerta hace bastante tiempo, habían sido confirmados como los destripadores de Chesapeake. Los paramédicos de una ambulancia que había sido pedida con extrema urgencia encontraron los cuerpos y dieron aviso inmediato a la policía. La puerta del lugar estaba abierta, Will Graham, que había llamado a urgencias, no se encontraba adentro.

Freddie Lounds, que había accedido a cooperar con el señor Graham en persona y el agente Crawford para tenderle una trampa al doctor Hannibal Lecter, declaró que no le sorprendía que estuvieran confabulados; que siempre lo sospechó y que, de no ser por la ridícula idea de hacer el papelón de chico bueno, ella hubiera muerto el mismo día en que le propusieron participar en lo que ahora, después de pensarlo bien, consideraba un plan estúpido.

Se iniciaba un operativo internacional para capturar a los asesinos y caníbales. Cuando obtuvieron los permisos necesarios y se disponían a partir, Will Graham estaba tomando un avión para ir al otro lado del mundo para encontrarse cara a cara con su psiquiatra, Hannibal Lecter.

Antes de salir en su búsqueda, antes de encontrarse con Hannibal, segundos después de verlo salir por la puerta y después de que Abigail muriera frente a él, una eternidad luego de llamar a la ambulancia, Will se hallaba en completo shock. Ante la situación, frente a sus sentimientos golpeando fuerte detrás de sus orejas mientras sus pensamientos se amontonaban unos tras otros ante un descubrimiento que lo dejó helado: el cuchillo apenas había arañado su piel. Se observó nuevamente, con cuidado, el abdomen: casi nada de profundidad, podría prescindir por completo de atención médica, podría ir tras Hannibal.

¿Ir tras Hannibal?

¿Por qué?

Dejó la pregunta dando vuelta, la respondió con un tajante

_los mató a todos_. Y se levantó del suelo luego de cerrar los ojos de Abigail. Lloró al ver el charco de sangre que caía en cascada del cuerpo de Jack, no tomó el pulso. Tampoco tuvo el valor de mirar con atención la silueta de Alana en el concreto, adivinó sus ojos abiertos, con lágrimas desbordándose de una órbitas vacías. La lluvia probablemente.

La lluvia había amainado un poco cuando comenzó a caminar con prisa. Tomó un vehículo. Llegó a su cabaña, se puso ropa seca, tomó algo de dinero y sus documentos, dejó la puerta abierta, no se despidió de sus perros: no había tiempo, tenía que encontrar rápidamente a Hannibal; porque los había matado a todos pero a él solo lo había rozado con un cuchillo muy bien afilado, porque había tenido el descaro de llorar y de decirle que no podría vivir sin él luego de todo lo que había hecho, porque probablemente por su culpa había tenido la ilusión de ser padre y luego la había perdido, porque había muerto tanta, tanta gente por su causa. Porque Hannibal Lecter se había metido en su cerebro y había controlado todo su ser desde allí sin dificultades, todo su ser incluyendo….no, sí, probablemente cualquier pensamiento, acción, pensamiento o respuesta que su mente formulara era también producto de sus palabras, de sus largas sesiones, de lo que le había dado de comer, del cómodo asiento en el que solía dejar hundir su peso mientras estiraba una copa para que él le sirviera un poco de su alcohol reservado, mientras él le sonreía con esa tranquilidad que le exasperaba, mientras lo sentía desnudar cada una de sus intenciones sin mover un músculo.

Will tenía la extraña capacidad de empatizar con psicópatas de los más variados, pero jamás pudo entender por completo a Hannibal más que aquellas veces en las que se encontraba frente a una de sus obras: frente a esos cuerpos mutilados, adornados y colocados de tal posición que él no podía evitar pensar que sí, que el asesino tenía algo de razón, que la víctima era algo afortunada por tener una muerte tan

hermosa.

Eran opiniones que le atormentaban pero que definitivamente no eran culpa suya,

¿verdad?.

Tal vez, cuando estaban sentados frente a frente le era difícil leer lo que ese hombre pensaba porque, a veces, pensaba en él como un

amigo

y entendía su ocasional soledad, eso sí. Habían llegado a beber tanto en la compañía del otro que hubo momentos en los que el latido de su corazón le impedía pensar del todo y la voz de su psiquiatra se convertía en un susurro suave que lo envolvía. Ahí está la prueba, que Hannibal Lecter era un demonio y te hipnotizaba, te manipulaba hasta sacarte de ti mismo.

Y ahora estaba en un avión, esperando encontrarlo en otro continente, pero con la misma sonrisa de seguridad adivina. Él obviamente sabe que Will irá en su búsqueda, es todo parte de su plan

¿verdad?

porque no hay motivo alguno para que Will quiera seguirlo por voluntad propia, aparte del deseo punzante de vengar a sus amigos con sus propias manos

¿verdad?.

Parece que Will está ciego, porque solo ve allá en el fondo la sonrisa de Hannibal y se entremezcla con sus últimas palabras, como si le hablara al oído; no puede ver otra cosa que el piso color rojo y los cuerpos de esas personas que lo quisieron, que dudaron de él, pero que lo querían, a las cuales él también quería. Ve a Abigail caer al suelo, desangrándose, pero es un película muda. La voz de su psiquiatra suena como una orquesta.

Will baja del avión y siente que el viaje fue un suspiro y que lo gastó en pensamientos desagradables y que, al mismo tiempo, no podría ser de otra manera.

Parece que Will es tartamudo, porque antes de cualquier sílaba se le sale un

_Ha-_

como si lo estuviera llamando.

¿Debió llamarlo?

Solo tiene una cosa en mente: tiene que encontrar a

_Ha-_

Hannibal.

Se acerca a un mesón de informaciones del aeropuerto y pide una guía de hoteles en inglés, porque no sabe francés: abre el folleto frente a la atenta mirada de la funcionaria turística, pasa una hoja tras otra sin prestar mucho atención, hasta que

—¿Cómo puedo llegar a este lugar?—Apunta el hotel más caro, cinco estrellas, cuenta impagable. Ahí está él. Ahí debe estar.

—Muestre la foto a cualquier vehículo aparcado fuera del aeropuerto, es un lugar muy famoso.

Will está en el taxi. Su corazón haciendo ruido y su herida allá en el abdomen quemando la carne que le rodea, se revisa con atención. No está sangrando. Pero él tiene la sensación de estar perdiendo el sentido del olfato, porque solo puede oler sangre. Abre la ventana del auto.

Entra en la lujosa recepción y puede leer a la perfección la expresión de los transeúntes de la misma:

_¿puede el pagar este lugar?._

Sinceramente, preferiría dormir en la calle que en ese lugar, tanto lujo y refinamiento le hacía sentir incómodo. Sin embargo no era así para Hannibal, y de hecho, cuando luego de unos pasos lo vio allí, con la mirada fija en él, sentado en un sillón de delicada tela blanca el sitio le hizo sentido: el cuadro se terminó, se secó y la obra final le quitó el derecho de respirar por completo.

Sus sentidos volvieron a funcionar mientras se acercaba hasta él, hasta el que había perseguido porque

¿por qué lo había seguido?

porque había matado a sus amigos y quería vengarlos con sus propias manos, porque ya no tenía nada que perder. Pero no había traído una pistola con él, no hubiera podido; además, él era más fuerte que él, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no habría hecho sentido.

Excusas, supo cuando estaba frente a él y de su boca salió un

_Doctor Lecter_

y el otro respondió con una sonrisa quieta mientras se levantaba y Will lo seguía como si fuera su sombra.

¿Hasta dónde tendría que seguirlo para concretar su venganza?

Will estaba ahora en un cuarto exageradamente grande para una persona, también olía a

—¿Una mujer?

—No vendrá en un buen rato.

Hannibal se sacó la chaqueta y dejó al descubierto un suéter burdeo, Will no se quitó nada, tenía miedo que la camisa blanca dejara ver la sangre de su herida, la idea lo avergonzaba.

—¿A qué has venido, Will?—Se sienta en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia arriba, en la dirección de sus ojos. Siente un rabia burbujear en su estómago frente a esa pregunta, como si él no supiera, como si él no lo hubiera planeado, cómo si él no lo hubiera hipnotizado para satisfacer cada una de sus predicciones. Porque todo era su culpa: los pensamientos que le hacían hormiguear la cabeza, la impulsiva necesidad de seguirlo aún cuando eso haría que la PDI lo declara automáticamente cómplice de ese asesino, la pérdida y la ganancia de sentidos; como que ahora todo en el cuarto olía a bosque y a animal empapado, a su cabaña en la noche, a estudio de Hannibal por la mañana, al cuero de sus sillones, al güisqui que le ofrecía por la tarde, a la cocina pulcra, al perfume que embargaba su mente cada vez que aparecía frente a él—Esa herida que tienes ahí es mi disculpa y tu perdón—Volvió a hablar de pronto—¿Estamos en paz?—Punto final. Estira su mano como una invitación.

¿A qué?

Will está tomando la mano de Hannibal y está agachándose para besarlo, sus pensamientos son lentos y confusos pero su cuerpo y movimientos son rápidos y violentos, feroces. El doctor Lecter debe haber completado su proyecto y lo ha terminado de transformar en un animal.

Debe ser eso. De ser por eso que acepta la invitación.

Esa tiene que ser la razón, por la que ahora ambos están sobre la cama, tratando de deshacerse de sus ropas como si rogaran por agua en la mitad de un desierto, pero no piden otra cosa que un antídoto para el vacío vertiginoso que sienten en las bocas de sus estómagos cuando se miran y están solos en la misma habitación, o no, cuando están afuera y en medio de un montón de gente también, cuando hace frío y se preguntan si las manos del otro están heladas. Porque a veces tienen esos pensamientos tontos que a Hannibal le hacen sentir más solo y menos como el ser superior que se creía ser; pero ahora están bien, bebiendo de los labios del otro y tocando esos cuerpos que nunca parecían estar lo suficientemente cerca. Will no olvida, al contrario, recuerda demasiado; y muerde y araña con rabia, sabiéndose miserable y sintiendo placer cuando se le enreda la sábana en la pierna y se le escapa un jadeo que hace eco un buen rato en la habitación, trata de no mirar a ese monstruo a los ojos pero él no deja que su mirada o su cuerpo escape de ese extraño estado obediencia absoluta al que lo ha sometido, se miran directamente y allí en la pupila de Hannibal tiene el panorama completo de su desgracia rosa: él bajo el peso de su verdugo en la cama, con la cara y las orejas rojas,con el cabello pegándose a las sienes y con el sudor corriendo avergonzado por su frente.

Will está en silencio, porque tiene la boca llena de besos que ahora le pesan una tonelada y el cuerpo lo tiene levitando en una parte que parece no poder alcanzar. Está en silencio porque hay unos ojos sobre él y su cuerpo desnudo sobre una cama gigante en un hotel de cinco estrellas en Francia, porque Hannibal acaricia en el mismo silencio la herida de su puñalada en el vientre de Will, lo hace tan suavemente y con una mirada tan cálida que teme que en cualquier momento se incline a besarla y vuelvan a tener sexo. Will está quieto de vergüenza y de

¿dónde está el arrepentimiento?, necesita encontrarlo, y rápido.

—Eres el ser más despreciable sobre esta tierra—Jadeó, arrugando las sábanas bajo sus dedos.

—Lo somos—Concordó Hannibal con una sonrisa, poniéndose a su altura, peinando su cabello negro con la devoción que se le puede tener a una mascota.

En ese momento, la FBI echó abajo la puerta del cuarto.

* * *

jijiji


End file.
